La boîte
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: OS - Mince frontière entre bien et mal. Mince frontière entre bonheur et désespoir. C'est un choix qui fait pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et quelle est cette étrange boîte que B va donner à L?..


Bonjour! Un nouvel OS! Sur B et L cette fois-ci (parce que Beyond a la classe et qu'il n'y a définitivement pas assez d'écrits français sur eux deux! ). Bon, c'est un peu spécial cette fois-ci. C'est inspiré d'un conte, j'expliquerai un peu plus à la fin de l'OS. En attendant, enjoy et j'espère que ça plaira!

* * *

L et B. Deux entités. Différentes en tout point. L ne recherchait nulle gloire personnelle dans ce qu'il entreprenait, alors que B agissait dans l'attente de reconnaissance, d'admiration. L était un solitaire dans l'âme alors que B espérait en secret de la compagnie. Logique, étant donné qu'il voulait être admiré.  
Mais malgré leurs différences, ils s'accordaient parfaitement sur certaines choses. A commencer par leur ego démesuré, leur intelligence hypertrophiée, leur manière de marcher continuellement sur le fil du jeu qui séparait le bien du mal.

Si les débuts du jeune B au sein de la Wammy's étaient passés quasiment inaperçus, c'était loin d'être le cas après sa rencontre avec L. En effet, malgré ses résultats banals, dans la moyenne, le génie brun sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sous jacent chez ce nouveau venu. Cela se sentait particulièrement dans ses rédactions, dans sa manière de présenter les choses. Etrange. Intriguant. Voilà les deux mots qui restaient dans l'esprit de L. Alors il avait fait venir B dans ses appartements pour en savoir plus. Et il n'avait pas été déçu du résultat. B non plus d'ailleurs. Cette rencontre avait été électrisante pour les deux êtres.  
A l'issue de cette rencontre, une autre entrevue avait déjà été décidée. Entre temps, B avait fait de considérables et impressionnants progrès, bluffant tout son entourage, gonflant L de fierté. Les deux hommes avaient enfin trouvé une source de motivation, d'émotions. Chacun, au contact de l'autre devenait plus humain, d'une certaine manière. Ils s'appréciaient d'une façon que seuls des personnes hors-norme comme elles pouvaient comprendre. La profonde admiration de B pour L le poussa même à reprendre l'apparence de celui qui suscitait en lui tant d'émotions. D'ailleurs, la ressemblance était troublante, c'était comme si le corps de B avait été fait pour ressembler à celui de L. Ce qui augmenta la fierté du jeune homme comme celle du détective.

Cependant.. S'il y avait une ligne séparant le bien du mal, il y en avait également une qui délimitait le bonheur du désespoir. Et un évènement rompit cette ligne, et le désespoir inonda le bonheur de l'un d'eux.  
Effectivement, quelques mois après que B ait ébloui tout le monde par ses soudaines prouesses scolaires, l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève se fit entendre. Le nouveau brilla comme une étoile par ses notes vertigineusement hautes. Et rejetant par l'occasion B dans l'ombre. Ce nouvel élève, A, attira évidemment l'attention de L, mais aussi de B. Loin de lui en vouloir, ce dernier se montra très curieux, et secrètement admiratif envers A. Ils devinrent rapidement amis.  
Seulement, L fut tout aussi curieux de ce petit phénomène et voulut le rencontrer, tout comme il avait rencontré B. A eut dès lors le même privilège que B, à savoir avoir plusieurs entrevues avec le génie. B était légèrement jaloux. Mais légèrement. Parce que de son côté il voyait aussi L, et que de toute manière, A était son ami, alors cela n'irait pas plus loin.  
Son gargantuesque ego en prit néanmoins un sacré coup lorsque L nomma A comme son successeur potentiel. Il n'avait jamais parlé à B de prendre éventuellement le relais de L si jamais quelque chose arrivait à ce dernier. Alors B fut rongé de jalousie. Et de culpabilité. Parce qu'il détestait avoir ces sentiments négatifs envers A. Son seul et précieux ami. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour une bête histoire de succession. C'est pourquoi il retenait toutes les atrocités qu'il voulait hurler lorsque A parlait de cela.  
Il en voulut également à L, il avait l'impression d'être rejeté. Pourtant, il continuait à passer du temps avec le détective, le réclamant sans cesse. B se sentait partir dans une sphère infernale et s'efforçait pourtant de tout refouler.

Mais la ligne retenant le désespoir fut définitivement rompue en un froid mois de Janvier. Lorsqu'il retrouva le corps inerte et sans vie de A. Et une brève lettre d'adieu à côté de lui. Même pas destinée à B, mais au premier qui la trouverait. Un impersonnel billet.. _"C'était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus. Pardon."_ Trois phrases. Neuf mots. Pas un pour L. Ni même un pour B. Son meilleur ami. Soi-disant. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi diable avait-il tout gardé pour lui? B n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu depuis quelque temps un changement dans l'attitude de A. Mais ne s'en était pas soucié, car A paraissait tout de même heureux. Alors pourquoi chercher plus loin? Pourtant, quelle erreur.. Au moment où il voyait ce corps, B en voulut au monde entier. A A qui avait tout gardé pour lui, à lui-même qui n'avait su rien voir d'inquiétant, à L qui avait été loin de le ménager, à la Wammy's et son niveau d'exigence à des sommets hors de portée. B resta des mois dans un magma impressionnant de haine et de culpabilité. Il ne voyait plus L, préférant rester loin de tout le monde. Pourtant il avait envie de le voir, mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Peu de temps après, on lui découvrit une maladie incurable. Il lui restait deux ans à vivre, trois tout au plus. Qu'allait-il faire? Continuer de se rouler dans sa détresse exacerbée? Non. Il voulait faire une chose. Une seule dernière chose. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il eut une idée. Il allait se venger de L tout en gagnant son respect. Il voulait l'humilier tout en le rendant fier. Quelle contradiction. Pourtant, son esprit trouva un moyen d'accéder à ce souhait. Il allait faire en sorte que L mène une enquête qu'il ne pourrait jamais résoudre. Tout en sachant que B orchestrerait le mystère à résoudre. Ainsi, s'il réussissait, il pourrait prouver à L qu'il aurait été apte à être son successeur, que les cadavres que B laisserait derrière lui seraient là pour lui rappeler que A n'était plus vivant par la faute du génie aux yeux cernés. Avec un peu de chance, B pourrait même mourir de la manière qu'il souhaitait.  
Pendant des mois il se prépara. Il afficha deux visages: le visage officiel, qu'il montrait aux autres, ce visage si semblable à celui de L, souriant, insouciant, travailleur et allègre. Et le côté face, où son visage se déformait tantôt de rage, tantôt d'un rire démentiel, complotant, fouinant, allant même jusqu'à sortit la nuit pour aller se renseigner sans être vu. Et quand tout fut prêt, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir de la Wammy's, il voulut satisfaire un dernier caprice. Il exigea de voir L. Il resta le plus naturel possible et quand L le questionna sur la raison de sa venue, B lui tendit une boîte. Il lui dit de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir tant que B était vivant. L fut troublé, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait attendre que B meure, surtout que L était supposé mourir avant lui. Mais B lui intima de ne pas poser de question. Il lui dit juste qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, et que dans le cas où B mourrait, L pourrait ouvrir la boîte et il trouverait B dedans. Mais même une fois B mort, L ne pourrait l'ouvrir que pour les grandes émotions. B déclara que L lui avait fait découvrir des émotions, des joies immenses, et que cette boîte devrait par conséquent servir uniquement lorsque L serait pris d'un accès d'émotivité. L était complètement déconcerté. Pour lui qui était quelqu'un de très logique et très terre à terre, il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait trouver B dans une boîte. Cependant, il promit à B de respecter son souhait. Et ils se séparèrent là.

Le lendemain, L fut réveillé par un coup de téléphone où une voix paniquée lui apprit que B s'était échappé de l'orphelinat en laissant derrière lui un désordre monstre. L fit immédiatement le lien avec leur étrange entrevue de la veille. Il jeta un regard à la boîte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il se mit avec les autres à sa recherche, et lorsqu'il tomba sur un dossier concernant des meurtres qui se déroulaient dans d'étranges circonstances. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la signature de B, en particulier après avoir résolu la grille de mots croisés laissée par son ancien disciple. Il accepta son défi. Et le releva brillamment. Ou plutôt l'agent du FBI dont il avait sollicité l'aide le releva. L n'avait pas voulu aller sur le terrain, même déguisé. Il avait au contraire voulu se tenir éloigné de B. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement saisi les messages. Notamment celui qui l'incriminait pour la mort de A. C'était le pire. L dormait très difficilement depuis la mort du brillant jeune homme. Le peu de temps où il arrivait à se laisser aller, son inconscient lui renvoyait des images du corps de A, des voix dans l'obscurité lui murmuraient que tout était de sa faute ou bien lui criaient qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit lui qui meure et non A. Rien concernant A ne parvenait à le quitter. Il ne voulait pas affronter directement B. Peur? Plutôt un malaise profond. Il sentait que B était proche de la folie, et il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, car lui-même flirtait dangereusement avec elle un peu plus chaque jour.  
Quand vint l'arrestation de B en Juillet, L ne parvint pas à se résoudre à aller le voir dans sa cellule de prison. Impossible. Il ne voulait pas aller affronter B et tous les démons qu'il trainait avec lui. Tant pis. Il resterait seul avec ses hantises: une lettre de neuf mots, une boîte fermée, des poupées de paille..  
B de son côté était tout aussi perturbé. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à triompher de L, mais en plus il allait devoir attendre de mourir par maladie. Il enrageait d'avoir échoué. L n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire le moindre effort, c'était cette japonaise qui l'avait fait tomber. Quelle humiliation, quelle déchéance, quelle honte.. A n'avait pas été vengé, L n'avait plus B sur le dos, et B était prêt à moisir en attendant que la mort se décide à le prendre. Il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux de Shinigami pour pleurer. Pourtant il ne pleurerait pas. Il serait telle une coquille vide, car plus de L, plus de A, donc plus d'émotion, plus de sentiment. C'était fini pour lui. Et sans qu'il le sache, il mourrait un an et demi plus tard. Un mois de Janvier. Comme A. Comme si le destin tenait à ironiser la situation jusqu'au bout.

Durant toute la durée de l'emprisonnement, L n'avait jamais plus touché à le boîte que l'ancien élève lui avait remise. Il n'y pensait plus vraiment. Son esprit était tourmenté et lorsque ses yeux se posaient incidemment sur la boîte, il se contentait de la regarder, mais jamais l'idée de l'ouvrir ne l'effleurait. Puis l'affaire Kira débuta. Et son esprit déjà troublé dut emprisonner ses démons pour faire face à cette crise nouvelle. Environ deux mois après le début de l'affaire, il apprit la mort de B. Et tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir dans un coin sombre de son esprit explosa en lui, ramenant une meute de souvenirs et de douleurs. Des émotions fortes et négatives l'emplirent. Alors il se souvint des dires de B. Qu'il pourrait ouvrir la boîte une fois B mort et L en proie à une émotion forte. L'occasion était idéale.  
Il l'ouvrit, et à sa grande surprise, B était au fond et le dévisageait. Il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être quelques signes de fatigue s'étaient ajoutés à son visage pâle, mais c'était normal. Qui ne serait pas fatigué après une lutte acharnée menée contre L? Et puis, il avait grandit aussi. Non en taille, mais son visage était plus grave. Ses échecs avaient sûrement dû accélérer la transformation du visage enfantin vers un visage mature. L lui sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui sourit. Peut-être que B lui avait manqué, après tout. B lui rendit son sourire. L se sentit soulagé. Son ancien disciple avait finalement décidé de lui pardonner. L posa la boîte à côté de lui et discuta avec B. Il lui confia tout, ses états d'âmes, ses pensées, même ses théories sur l'affaire Kira. B l'écouta attentivement tout le long. Comme au bon vieux temps: quand L lui parlait, B l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre, sans jamais perdre une miette de ses mots. Cela ne dérangeait pas L que B ne lui parle pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Il préférait un B muet, attentif et souriant au criminel fou et sanglant qui avait semé des cadavres sur son sinueux chemin.

Depuis, il ouvrait cette boîte tous les soirs pour discuter avec B, et parfois, lui et B se regardaient en silence pendant des heures. Mais un jour, alors que son esprit était troublé par la complexe affaire Kira, il fit un mouvement brusque et envoya par mégarde la boîte au sol. Il entendit un bruit de cassure et paniqua à l'idée d'avoir abîmé l'objet. Il la saisit. Elle ne semblait pas en morceaux, ni même égratignée. Alors pourquoi ce curieux bruit? L ouvrit avec appréhension le couvercle. En se penchant pour la regarder, il vit un B en morceaux qui le regardait d'un air paniqué. Et L comprit. B n'avait jamais été dans cette boîte. Tout ce à quoi L parlait depuis le début n'était que son propre reflet. Un bête miroir. Pourtant L s'était laissé duper. Il se rendit compte alors à quel point B lui avait ressemblé. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais aussi mentalement. Tout comme L, B savait mentir. Jamais L n'aurait pu retrouver B dans cette boîte, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé le jeune futur criminel. Tout comme L, il avait été déloyal pour le bien de l'autre. L se dit qu'il avait été un idiot. Qu'il aurait dû choisir B comme successeur, car il lui ressemblait bien plus que A. A avait été trop doux, trop gentil, trop droit, trop juste. Trop différent de L. L n'avait pas cherché une copie de lui-même, mais une amélioration de ses propres défauts. Il avait voulu faire de A un L amélioré et l'avait bridé pour qu'il agisse selon la volonté de L. Et finalement, en cherchant la perfection, il n'avait eu que la destruction. A était mort. B était mort. L croulait sous le désespoir. Si seulement il avait choisi B.. Pourtant, même si B lui en avait voulu au point de programmer sa propre mort, il avait quand même fait un geste secourable pour L, par le biais de cette boîte.  
L regarda les morceaux asymétriques du miroir. Puis il referma la boîte, sortit de l'hôtel et se rendit à un jardin publique, ignorant toute sécurité. Il choisit un endroit près d'un arbre et s'accroupit avant de se mettre à creuser la terre. Il enterra la boîte minutieusement. Ceci fait, il se leva et repartit. Il n'y avait plus B pour qu'il lui parle, mais peu importe, pas besoin de voir B, L pouvait sentir son âme à ses côtés et il se sentirait toujours rassuré, il pourrait faire face aux épreuves à venir.

* * *

Voilà! Bon, je sais, ça fait très répétitif avec les B, les L, les A.. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur! ^^'Alors, comme je le disais au début, c'est inspiré d'un conte japonais qui s'appelle "Le miroir" (moi perso ça m'a gâché un peu le suspens, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas donné le même titre) où c'est une mère et une fille qui ont vingt ans d'écart mais se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. La mère est malade et sait qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, donc elle donne une boîte à sa fille et lui dit de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois sa mère morte et seulement pour les grandes occasions. La petite finit par se rendre compte du subterfuge mais ne s'en attriste pas car elle est devenue plus forte et l'âme de sa mère n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour être quand même aux côtés de sa fille.

Donc je ne sais pas si tout ce que je viens de raconter est vrai, c'est entièrement tiré de Wikipedia. J'avais lu ce conte et je l'avais trouvé vraiment joli, je m'étais dit que je pourrais le revisiter à ma sauce, du coup.. J'espère que ça plaira! ^^' Au début, je voulais utiliser des frères jumeaux, puis je me suis dit que le coup du miroir pour des jumeaux avait déjà été utilisé à outrance.. Du coup, je me suis rappelée de Beyond et L que les fans dessinent de manière très semblable (ce qui en soi se comprend, étant donné que dans le livre de Nisioisin, B se maquille et fait tout pour ressembler à L). Après quoi, je me suis dit que j'allais évoquer leur passé à la W's. Juste en surface. Je me suis demandée "Pourquoi B ou L en viendrait à donner la boîte à l'autre?.." Pis mon imagination a pris le relais et j'ai écrit d'une traite.. J'espère vraiment que ça plaira, que ce n'est pas trop bizarre ou quoi.. J'arrête le racontage de life, désolée! ,


End file.
